


Когда больше нечему гореть

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: Говорят, жены здесь, после смерти мужей, взбираются на погребальные костры, обезумев от горя.





	Когда больше нечему гореть

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When There is Nothing Left to Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755679) by [theswearingkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind). 



> Небечено.

  
\- Индия... - произнес Александр; его глаза и голос были полны предвкушения, свойственного тем, кто грезит о том, что наверняка получит. - Мог ли ты мечтать о чем-то подобном?  
  
\- Нет, - честно ответил Гефестион, и Александр нахмурился - совсем немного, как всегда, когда его душевные порывы оставались неразделенными. - Мне и не нужно было, - исправился Гефестион, как обычно, беспомощный пред лицом недовольства Александра, - когда ты мечтал о ней за меня.  
  
Лицо Александра просветлело от этих слов, приобретя несколько самодовольное выражение, и Гефестион почувствовал, как внутри что-то всколыхнулось ему навстречу. В груди стало тесно, неудержимая радость переполняла его, но Александр уже перевел взор на линию горизонта, продолжая:  
  
\- Говорят, жены здесь, после смерти мужей, взбираются на погребальные костры, обезумев от горя. Дикий обычай, без сомнения, но что-то в нем есть, не так ли, мой Гефестион? Взойти на костер, принести себя в жертву во имя любви. Можешь себе представить?  
  
Александр повернулся к нему спиной, и Гефестион был благодарен за это: он бы не смог изобразить на лице покорность, не смог бы скрыть тоску пятнадцатилетнего мальчика под маской рассудительности закаленного в боях полководца, не смог бы похоронить жар юношеского желания под пеплом зрелого понимания, кто именно придет ему на смену однажды.  
  
"Если ты спрашиваешь об этом всерьез, Александр, - думал Гефестион, - то ты просто слеп".

 

 

Конец


End file.
